El Dia En Que Me Vengue
by Melody-Angela
Summary: Este es un one-shot de BrickXBlossom(Momoko) aunquela ultima frase se puede aplicar a la vida normal si cambias el nombre No soy muy buena en cuanto a los dialogos pero espero ir mejorandolos con el paso del tiempo que lo disfruten


_**Ola espero que este one-shot les guste. Es de ****POWERPUFF GIRLS Z  BRICKxBLOSSOM(MOMOKO)  
**_

* * *

_**El Día En Que Me Vengue  
**_

_El ultimo día de clase, por fin lo que todos esperamos, anhelamos y deseamos, el 21 de Junio había llegado. Muchos ya se habían ido de viaje de fin de curso, otros solo se quedaron hasta las evaluaciones y el resto decidimos celebrarlo el ultimo día._

_Y ahí estábamos , solo quedábamos los cursos de 4º A-B, el resto del instituto no había asistido, así que era todo el instituto para nosotros, como siempre el grupo de amigos en la sala de medusa, todos en sus asuntos con el ordenador y algún que otro cotilla de la clase husmeando en nuestras cosas. A ninguno nos importaba a no ser que tuviéramos algún secreto en mano._

_Como siempre tu en una esquina de la clase y yo en la otra, mis amigas **Miyako** y** Kaoru**, cada una a un lado mio,** Miyako** hablando con su novio por el chat y **Kaoru** viendo en **YouTube** un partido de fútbol que había jugado días atrás y yo con mi mente en otro mundo, pensando en ti, en lo que harás en verano, en lo cambiado que estarás en bachiller, etc._

_De pronto te acercas y hablas a mi espalda, al oírte me asusto y miro hacia atrás, nuestros ojos se encuentran y sonríes._

_-Perdona, ¿que dijiste?- pregunte desconcertada  
_

_-Hola, te pregunte como estas._

_-Bien gracias, ¿y tu?_

_-Bien, me preguntaba si después de clase podría acompañarte- dijiste tímido y nervioso._

_-Eh, claro no pasa nada-dije con una sonrisa sincera que captáste enseguida-Bueno pues hasta luego- dijiste feliz a mas no poder._

_-Hasta luego_

_Y así paso la mañana, ambos felices pero como sino pasara nada ante los demás._

_Al llegar la hora de salir espere fuera media hora y al no salir tu, decidí irme a casa, pensando que lo de esta mañana era solo una broma, pero al llegar a la esquina te vi con tus amigos y tus hermanos hablando , me acerque con sigilo y me escondí tras un árbol y logre escuchar algo de la conversación que no me agrado nada, muchos pensareis que escuche fuera de contesto y que no hablaban de eso, pues no, con lo que oí me basto para saber la verdad. Estabais hablando de mi como si fuera un objeto y tu les seguias el juego y decías que "antes de media noche me habrías domada", ya que mi carácter es de tomar._

_Ahí decidí vengarme, y salí corriendo en busca de **Miyako** y **Kaoru** para que me ayudasen a planear una venganza, una dulce venganza. Al encontrarlas, las vi con mi ex , estaban hablando y al acercarme, ya que mi ex, **Dexter**, y yo nos llevamos de maravilla les conté lo que vi y oí y me dijeron que hiciera que había vuelto con **Dexter **y te lo restregara por la geta. Al principio dije que no pero luego te acercaste a mi._

_-Hola, perdona por hacerte esperar mis amigos me secuestraron.  
_

_-No pasa nada pero...- ahi me calle y le cogí la mano a **Dexter**, la ira me corrompió y no pude evitarlo- ¿te importa si no voy contigo?- pregunte inocentemente._

_-Claro, pero dime... ¿por que?-dijiste apenado y furioso a la vez._

_-Es que... - iba a seguir pero **Dexter** me interrumpio- Hemos vuelto- dijo con felicidad, fingida claro._

_Entonces te quedaste de piedra y me fui cogida de la mano de** Dexter** junto con **Miyako** y** Kaoru**, mientras hablabamos y reiamos por la cara que habias puesto y porque nos ibamos a pasar el verano en un campamento los 4 juntos._

**_Para que aprendas a no reirte de una chica y sus sentimientos Brick y para, sobretodo, no reirte nunca pero nunca de "mi"._**

**_"Momoko Akatsumi"_**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado mi one_****_-shot y si por casualidad un chico lo lee que se entere bien que:_****_  
_**

**_NUNCA, JAMAS PUEDES REIRTE DE UNA CHICA Y SUS SENTIMIENTOS O LO PAGARAS CARO._**

**_Besos a tod s ciao  
_**


End file.
